comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Donald Lee (Earth:52)
History Under Construction... Powers and Abilities Powers *'Unique Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength': Without the aid of his telekinesis, Don is able to lift over 10 tons. **'Superhuman Speed': Without the aid of his telekinesis, Don is still capable of outrunning most land-based vehicles. ***'Superhuman Reflexes' **'Accelerated Healing': Don possesses an accelerated healing factor, allowing him to heal injuries such as stab wounds in a matter of minutes. **'Energy Absorption': Don can absorb various types of energy in order to temporarily augment his fighting abilities. *'Telekinesis': Don's main ability is to telekineticly manipulate objects around him. He is able to levitate or repel objects at will, and project telekinetic blasts. **'Force Field': Don can create force fields capable of protecting himself and others from both energy and physical attacks. **'Simulated Heat Vision': Utilizing his telekinesis, Don can make the air combust along his line of sight. Alternatively, he can also project a concentrated TK blast of pure concussive force. These concussive blasts are potent enough to blast buildings into rubble, pierce mountain ranges, and even harm superhumans with durability levels matching that of Kryptonians under a yellow sun. **'Invisibility': Don can utilize his telekinesis to bend light around him to appear invisible to the naked eye, although moving quickly while attempting to utilize this ability will cause a visible blurring effect. **'Tactikinesis': Don is able to telekineticly manipulate objects he is in physical contact with, or objects that are on the same surface as he is, to great effect. ***'Superhuman Strength': Don can utilize his telekinesis to lift heavy objects or augment the strength of his blows in battle. ***'Simulated Invulnerability': Don uses his telekinetic ability to create an invisible force field around his body, simulating invulnerability. ***'Flight': Don can will himself through the air in order to fly up to supersonic speeds. ***'Enhanced Senses': Don can utilize his telekinesis to 'scan' the environment for intel, as well as people or objects for abnormalities. With enough concentration, this sense can be amplified up to the micro-level, allowing him to locate things normally invisible to the human, like nanomachines or combatants able to shift their size, such as The Atom. *'Telepathy': Superboy can extract information from the minds of those with low psychic defenses, and possesses some degree of inherent telepathic resistance. Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced)': Even before receiving his powers, Don was a gifted street fighter, capable of fending off multiple thugs at once with relative ease. *'Genius Level Intellect': Don possesses great apptitude for advanced sciences, capable of earning an internship at Star Labs. Weaknesses *'Power Fluctuation': The strength of Don's abilities remains relative to his mental state; if he becomes conflicted or lacks a motivation to fight, his power levels will decline accordingly. *'Magic': Don's cannot body cannot process magic as well as other types of energies, and as such, he can still very much be harmed while absorbing magical attacks. Doing so can also have unwanted side effects. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Containment Suit': A suit designed to assist metahumans in the use of their powers during combat. *'Crest of El': A Kryptonian artifact that formerly resided within the Fortress of Solitude belonging to a possible future's Superman, before being acquired by Don while he and Impulse were looting the place in search for weapons, during their transtemporal misadventures. It possesses a variety of functions that are largely unknown. Category:Males Category:Super Strength Category:Telekinesis Category:Power Absorption